This application relates to a new cultivar of Guzmania. The new variety is the product of chance discovery, by the inventor, Bjorn Bunnik. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation from the unpatented commercial variety Guzmania ‘Voila’.
The new variety was first selected by the inventor, in at a commercial greenhouse in Kudelstaart, the Netherlands. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘BUNDEWH’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘BUNDEWH’ was first performed at a commercial laboratory in Kudelstaart, Netherlands by tissue culture in 2008. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public. Through subsequent propagation, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.